


Animal Instinct

by shinigami2174



Series: The World is not enough [5]
Category: YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Assassins, Desperate, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami2174/pseuds/shinigami2174
Summary: Another mission together for assassins Xiao Zhan and Wang Yi Bo, but something goes wrong.Can be read as a stand alone, part of the assassins universe. If you want to follow a timeline it would be: A View to a Kill, WildBoys, Hunting High and Low, Animal Instinct and The World is not Enough.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: The World is not enough [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769716
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Animal Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes and awkward writing. This is NOT for profit. I don´t own them. AU (as in Alternate Universe) and maybe OOC (as in Out of Character). 
> 
> Author notes 2: Thanks to @JJSin2020 at Wattpad for editing this. All remaining errors are totally mine. 
> 
> Author Notes 3: The song is Animal Instinct by the Cranberries.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Djq1boK0LF8&list=RDDjq1boK0LF8&start_radio=1
> 
> Warning Please Read!
> 
> Semi explicit content. YiZhan. Let me know what you think!

It was supposed to be an easy mission, since there was a large team to accomplish it. They just had to kill a couple of dudes and get the fuck out of there. Xiao Zhan had been paired with Wang Yi Bo again much to their mutual delight. 

They had met two years ago, and it had been lust at first sight. After that, almost all their encounters had ended up with them having wild sex. Six months ago, Yi Bo had saved Zhan´s ass from dying, and it still was a sore point between them, so they avoided that topic with purposeful stubbornness.

That month and a half shared together was now like a big elephant in the room. As much as they tried to ignore it, it was still there. Both of them tried to regard that event as nothing, but for them it had meant something, they just didn´t want to acknowledge it.

They had reunited a couple of times since then and those encounters had been wild as always. However there existed a hint of desperation barely there, but still present. It made them uneasy.

So when the sniper on the roof of the neighboring building aimed at Yi Bo it took Zhan a split second to kill him, but the bullet had already left the riffle´s muzzle. As soon as Zhan looked at Bo´s face and saw a bastard mix of surprise and fear, he knew something was really wrong. 

Yi Bo looked down at his own body, trying to elucidate what the fuck had just happened to him. His thigh, the bullet had entered there. Pain and shock soared through his body in piercing waves. Disbelief and confusion flooding his brain. Now what?

All his training kicked in, Yi Bo knew the protocol. He was alone now. The entire team would leave him to his own devices. He needed to escape as fast as possible. He searched for the nearest escape route and tried to move. His body betrayed him, he couldn´t. Fuck that was it for him!

Out of nowhere, Zhan came running and shooting at the same time, he almost tackled Yi Bo grabbing him by the waist and putting him over his shoulder to carry him in a swift movement. Almost without a pause, he started running again with Bo firmly in hand.

Yi Bo had been startled, but he was mainly flabbergasted. What the fuck was Zhan doing? This was against protocol, against costume, against every fucking rule. 

Bo´s blood stained Zhan´s clothes around his chest area. He felt the wetness and looked down. Shit, this was bad! He needed to patch Bo up, as quickly as possible. He would pass out soon from the blood loss. And they were in a foreign fucking country, damn!

Zhan ran with an energy he hadn´t known he possessed, adrenaline pumping through his body. They reached a deserted alley, he put down Bo to assess the seriousness of his wound. He lay Bo down and helped him sit, Bo´s back against a wall. 

“Status?” Zhan inquired in full professional mode.

“What are you…?” Yi Bo tried to question him.

“Status?!” Zhan almost yelled.

“I´m compromised. Bullet wound in my right thigh. I can´t walk by myself. I have about an hour before I pass out due to blood loss. I´m at risk of infection since my wound is open and untreated.”

“Let´s find a place for us to hide and re-assess our situation from there,” Zhan barked the order leaving absolutely no room for arguing.

Zhan took out his phone and searched for a hotel or something similar nearby. Once he found something barely acceptable, he reached out for Bo, helping him to stand and put Bo´s arm on his shoulders for support.

“I can carry you, but it would look very suspicious. You have to act like you´re drunk,” Zhan instructed him.

Zhan helped Bo. After 15 minutes they arrived at the location. Zhan kept a firm hold on Bo´s waist as he pretended to be too drunk to stand. He even slurred some words to Zhan for pretenses. The desk clerk either bought their act or didn´t give a flying fuck, most probably the later, and gave them a room. 

Once in the room, Bo laid down on the bed while Zhan took a look at his wound and made a mental list of needed supplies. They had been sharing a room in a different hotel before the mission with plans to stay together one or two days after they finished their job. 

Zhan knew that location could be compromised, so he couldn´t go there to retrieve their belongings. They always carried a false passport on them in case they encounter any problems while working, so that was all they had to get out of this sea of shit they were in. 

They needed new clothes and some medical supplies to patch Bo up. Zhan had to act quickly.

“Do you have any money on you?” He asked Bo.

“No, just an untraceable savings account card,” Bo answered while giving Zhan said card and some PIN numbers. “Use this without fear, no one can trace it to us.”

“Okay,” Zhan answered. He knew what Bo was talking about. If Bo said it was safe, then it was. He took the card and memorized the PIN. He had his own card but had used all his cash to pay for the hotel room. 

“Give me your shirt Bo, mine is bloodstained. I can´t go out like that,” Zhan ordered.

Yi Bo complied and gave him his shirt. Zhan put it on swiftly and looked in the mirror. He went for a lost and dumb expression on his face and changed his appearance accordingly. He looked at his cell phone and searched stores close to their current location. He made a mental note to buy chargers for their cellphones on his shopping trip.

Fear invaded Zhan, but he knew he had to leave Bo there. He reminded Bo before going out.

“Please, don´t move. Don´t fall asleep. Stay alert, I´ll be back soon.”

Bo merely nodded, feeling very weak and about to pass out. Zhan went out without giving Bo another glance. With purposeful strides, he got out and walked towards a drug store.

As fast as he could he visited a drug store, a clothing store and a food store and went back to Bo´s side. The trip lasted less than an hour, but felt like an eternity for Zhan.  
Zhan found Bo unconscious, which was a bad and good thing at the same time. He checked his pulse and compared his own temperature with Bo´s. The beginning of a fever was perceivable on Bo´s forehead. 

Speedily he went to work. He put on a pair of plastic gloves and a mask, then proceeded to clean all the material he was going to use as thoroughly as possible under such circumstances. Afraid but determined, he inspected Bo´s wound. Fortunately, the bullet wasn´t too deep in Bo´s flesh, so he made a risky decision, he would take the bullet out.

He had had some previous experiences patching himself up, so this was not his first experience with blood and shotgun wounds. After some prodding, he reached the bullet and took it out with the tweezers.

Then he cleaned Bo´s wound exhaustively, and dressed it with care. He prepared some noodles and gave Yi Bo water to drink. Yi Bo finally woke up, feeling intense pain he winced as soon as he opened his eyes. 

Silently, Zhan gave him some painkillers and offered him something to eat. Bo was nauseous and too exhausted to eat anything, but he knew he had to eat or he would feel even weaker. 

With Zhan´s help, he sat up, resting his back on the bed´s headboard. Patiently, Zhan fed him and helped him to drink more water. 

“Do you want some tea?” Zhan asked him, a worried expression on his face.

“Did you get any?” Yi Bo asked in a weak voice.

“It´s not good at all, but I got some tea,” Zhan replied.

“Then yes, please,” Bo said.

Zhan made himself busy boiling water in the generic coffee machine they had in their room. He wanted to avoid any kind of conversation at any cost. 

He knew very well he had broken each and every rule instilled in an assassin´s mind. This was a basic question of survival of the fittest. Bo was not the fittest at that moment, but he just couldn´t leave him behind.

A primal instinct had taken over, commanding him to protect Bo at any cost. All his senses went to high alert mode, looking for any possibility for them to escape alive. Rationally, he knew he had made a terrible mistake as an assassin. 

But deep down, in a part of his mind he didn´t dare to explore yet, he knew he had made the correct decision. Saving Bo was exactly what he needed to do, and more questioning from himself on this topic, would lead nowhere. 

However, it was not that simple. He knew that once they were out of immediate danger, Bo would question him. Regretfully, at the moment he didn´t have any answers for Bo.

After eating, Bo regained some color on his face and looked slightly better. Zhan was anticipating that Bo would have a fever so he gave him Bo some antipyretics. In deep concentration, he looked for the next flight to get out of this foreign country and back home.

He found a small company that provided private flights, immediately he contacted them and made the proper arrangements. This was going to cost a small fortune, but it was worth it. He planned to take Bo to the same clinic Bo had taken him before and maybe take him back to his cabin. 

Bo slept through the night, Zhan stayed awake vigilant of his state. The next morning, Bo seemed better. After a trip to the bathroom, Zhan dressed him in the new clothes he had gotten for Bo, shaved him and combed his hair.

He wanted Bo to look as good as possible to avoid suspicion and extra questioning. He groomed himself and got ready to depart. Bo stayed mostly silent, speaking only when it was absolutely necessary.

They took a cab to the airport, once there they walked leisurely with their hands intertwined in front of everyone, pretending to be boyfriends to the world.

Zhan dared to caress Bo´s face in front of the immigration agent, the girl melted at the sight of them and let them pass without an exhaustive revision. In turn, Bo took their joined hands and placed a kiss on Zhan´s. They passed customs and immigration without a hitch.

Bo was scared, naturally he knew this was all pretense for the benefit of a smooth departure from that country, but he was not prepared for how natural and right that acting felt.

Zhan held Bo by his waist, supporting him to avoid putting too much weight on his injured leg, but to a passerby, it looked like a gesture of endearment. Bo would never forget the way Zhan looked at him, with those tender eyes, full of yearning.

Pretending to be alone in their own world, and so in love, they reached their plane. Once on board, Zhan helped Bo sit and put on his seatbelt. After that, he sat himself far from Bo.

Yi Bo pretended to fall asleep, that was easier than trying to have a conversation with Zhan. Neither of them were prepared to talk or to listen to what the other had to say. It was better that way.

After landing back home, Zhan asked Bo about his cabin. If they could go there for Bo to rest and recover after a doctor examined him. Bo accepted. His cabin was a good secluded place.

Zhan rented a car and drove Bo to the clinic. As usual, discretion was guaranteed. The doctor examined Bo´s wound and the dressing Zhan had put on, the only comment from him was that Zhan had done the right thing and no complications were expected. Bo would recover soon.

He prescribed Bo some antibiotics and let them go. The drive to the cabin was silent and uncomfortable. The pregnant tension between them was almost a solid presence.  
They arrived after a couple of hours, stopping first to get supplies and groceries. Zhan helped Bo out of the car and took him to his bedroom. After making sure Bo was comfortable he went back to the car for the supplies and groceries and started dinner.

He was emotionally exhausted and in an introspective mood. A voice in his head still asked the same question that he was sure was also present in Yi Bo´s mind. Why?  
He finished cooking dinner, took a tray from the kitchen and took some food to Bo. Yi Bo was awake, Zhan put the tray on the nightstand and gave Bo a plate to start eating. 

The silence between them was deafening.

“Did you find better tea?” Bo broke the silence.

“Yes, I bought the one you like,” Zhan replied.

“Thanks,” Yi Bo said meaningfully. He was not thanking Zhan for the tea brand he had bought.

“It´s nothing,” Zhan stated.

“It´s not nothing, Zhan. Why?” Bo inquired.

“Instinct.”

Zhan answered while standing up. “If you´re finished, I´ll do the dishes,” he said. He knew he was evading Bo, but at that moment, he didn´t care.

Yi Bo nodded silently. Zhan took the dishes to the kitchen, put them in the sink, and after serving a cup of tea for himself he allowed the wave of fear he had kept at bay, to wash over him.

Bo could have died, that idea terrorized him. He allowed himself to fear for a moment feeling an ironclad grip on his heart. Involuntarily, a tear rolled down his cheek. He dried it away and steeled himself again as if nothing had happened. 

He stayed with Bo for two weeks, helping him to recover. Fortunately, Bo was young and healthy and as the physician predicted, no complications occurred.  
The night before his departure, he entered Bo´s bedroom to say goodbye. 

“I´ll go tomorrow. You´re well enough,” Zhan announced.

“Okay,” Bo replied. “But before you go, there is something I want to ask you.”

“Sure.”

“Would you mind buying a place for us to meet? I mean hotels are not that comfortable,” Bo said.

Zhan looked at him for a long time. No emotion betraying his expression. Eventually, he answered Bo.

“Okay, you pick whatever you like and let me know. I´ll transfer you the money.”

“Just half the money,” Yi Bo protested.

“Just half the money,” Zhan accepted.

“Before you go,” Yi Bo continued.

“Yes?”

“Stay with me tonight.”

“You are not well enough,” Zhan tried to deter him.

“I´m well enough, you just said it,” Bo protested. I need you, he wanted to say but kept quiet.

Zhan nodded. Silently surrendering to Bo´s will. He laid down on the bed and Bo´s body covered his own. Bo´s kisses were not wild that night, they were slow and full of purpose. 

He kissed Zhan´s body slowly, sending shivers to his spine. Zhan was pliant under his hands. Bo needed to feel in control, he knew that. It had been the same for him when he had almost died.

Taking his time, like never before, Yi Bo undressed Zhan completely, then he undressed himself. Grabbing the lube and condoms from the drawer of the nightstand, he started Zhan´s preparation.

Lazily, he stretched Zhan with care, his own erection red and swollen. Zhan got turned on after Yi Bo´s first touch, but this time he didn´t hurry Bo. He let him set the pace.

Bo reached for Zhan´s lips and kissed him thoroughly, without looking for domination he achieved it. Zhan surrendered utterly to Bo. Like a raft in the middle of a wild sea he let himself be stirred by the current of Bo´s passion.

Their voices filled the room with incoherent whispers, and soft groans. Calling each other´s name in desperation. At last, Yi Bo stopped the preparation process and rolled the condom on his dick. Coating it with enough lube, he aligned himself to Zhan´s entrance, and very slowly he penetrated Zhan.

With a sedate pace, he thrust into Zhan while he kept kissing him leisurely. Desperation made them go slow trying to prolong their passion. At the same time, they reached their climax and calling each other names they came. 

The next morning, Zhan left another note to Yi Bo with just two words on it, -take care. Yi Bo archived it with the note Zhan had left last time. They were not mementos. Not at all.


End file.
